Tu sonrisa en el aire
by SaraDreamer
Summary: Nunca volvería a verla. De su sonrisa solo quedaba ya un vago resonar en el aire aunque en su mente veía como se formaba esa sonrisa segundo a segundo. Sabía que ella no volvería, pero aun así el destino se empeñaba en hacerle daño, mostrándole el fantasma de esa sonrisa en una mujer a la cual debía matar. "What if?" [No pairing]


Hola, antes de nada he de decir: no he visto Naruto Shippuden. Voy por el Naruto original, pero es que el relleno me esta quitando las ganas de vivir xD enserio cuando lo acabe empezaré Shippuden. Por eso es que no se a ciencia cierta las intenciones de Obito, aun así he hecho el fic y se tantas cosas de Shippuden porque estoy completamente spoileada de todo, no hay nada que tenga más spoilers en Internet que Naruto así que me se toda la historia de Itachi, Obito y más cosas. Intento no spoilearme pero a veces es imposible y otras veces soy yo misma que me pica a curiosidad y leo cosas que no debiera.

En fin, dicho esto, pues puedo decir que esta historia no es un UA, mantiene el universo de Naruto, pero como si uede haber elementos inverosimiles y que no esten bien lo dejare en un "What if?" es algo que podría haber sucedido si las cosas se hubieran dado de otra manera.

Repito no es de amor entre Obito y Kushina, es un encuentro de ambos pero no amoroso.

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Tu sonrisa en el aire**

El sol brillaba con fuerza cuando él salió y elevó su vista hacia el cielo. Incluso él, tenía a veces el deseo de ver la luz del sol, de pasear, de disfrutar de la brisa.

Ataviado con una nueva y desconocida mascara Obito decidió dar un paseo y no por cualquier lugar si no por el bosque de Konoha, la villa que tanto amó y que tanto odiaba ahora.

Intentaba no recordar, no pensar en esos bosques como lo que alguna vez fue su hogar; no, esa villa ya no era nada para él.

Verde y más verde, era el único color que los negros ojos de Obito tras la máscara percibían, nadie lo reconocería así, dejando ver sus ojos negros que no siempre tenían ese color, por lo que no había problema, ahora solo tenía que preocuparse de ver el contundente verde, verde de la vegetación, de la vida… Verde, verde, verde… ¿rojo? ¿rojo de la sangre? Una mancha roja se distinguía en el bosque.

Al acercarse pudo comprobar que no era más que el cabello de una mujer, una mujer entrada en peso, arrodillada mirando plantas. Sería una médico o curandera, nada importante para él por lo que seguiría su camino y en el caso de que ella sospechara de él, la mataría, no había mayor problema, pero antes de que reanudara el camino la mujer habló.

—No está bien quedarse tras una persona así de quieto, podría entender que eres un ninja y que piensas atacar.

Antes de que Obito pudiera hablar o efectivamente atacar y deshacerse de esa amenaza, la mujer se giró con una amable y tranquila sonrisa y Obito sintió el mundo y todo su ser temblar al ver aunque solo fue un segundo a su hermosa Rin sonriéndole, pues desde ésta Obito nunca había observado una sonrisa tan pura, sincera, reconfortante, tan… llena de vida.

Esa mujer se libraría de morir, pero quería irse, sentía como esa sonrisa le atravesaba y le hacía recordar los momentos vividos con Rin, las veces que ésta le dedicó esas sonrisas. Mentiría si dijera que le recordó a Rin, pes solo se puede recordar algo olvidado, y él nunca había olvidado a esa chica, esa chica a la que amó y siempre amaría. Pero si le recordaba su esencia, su alegría, su vitalidad. Debería verse completamente anonadado puesto que la mujer volvió a hablar sacándolo de sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó con tanta amabilidad que costaba creer que hacía segundos lo había acusado de querer atacarla, acusación que además no había sido aun confirmada o rechazada.

Solo asintió levemente, observando como la mujer lo miraba aún sin perder la sonrisa y al fin pudo notar más cosas. La mujer no estaba entrada en peso, estaba embarazada. Pero no solo notó eso, notó algo más, algo más en el interior de esa mujer, algo de lo que recientemente se había estado informando. Sí, esa mujer tenía un chakra extraño dentro, un chakra que luchaba por salir, el chakra de un biju, era una jinchuriki. Recientemente se había interesado en el Kurama, una bestia de tremendo poder que haría el trabajo de destrozar la villa por él. No había investigado tanto, pero la última información recabada le había confirmado que el jinchuriki de esa bestia era una mujer.

Sin ser planeado había encontrado en jinchuriki que quería, podía atacarla y liberar al Kyubi ahora mismo. Claro, que no lo haría, pues eso tenía que estar conscientemente planeado.

Movido por un impulso, decidió olvidar momentáneamente su venganza y ver solo esa mujer tan parecida al amor de su vida.

—No te atacaré, de haber sido mi propósito no habría venido de frente.

—Claro, eso tiene sentido, aun así estaré alerta, que esté embarazada no quiere decir que no me defienda.

Tras eso la mujer volvió a tomar su posición inicial y empezó a arrancar alguna de las plantas que observaba. Quería irse, dejar de ver a esa mujer la cual era su objetivo pero no en ese momento, quería huir antes de que el dolor y la tristeza lo embargaran, pero era inútil. Deseaba tanto volver a ver esa sonrisa, la sonrisa de Rin, la sonrisa de aquella mujer que, como si sus pies se manejaran solos, le hicieron avanzar hasta el lado de ésta.

Estaba loco, se estaba dejando llevar y eso no estaba bien, esa mujer era su objetivo, de nada le servía hablarle, entablar una conversación, él tenía claro su destino y objetivo, nada lo cambiaría.

—No vayas a pisar las plantas que recojo ¿eh? — le advirtió divertida aunque con un deje de severidad.

— ¿Para qué son? — no solo sus pies, ahora también su boca desobedecía a su cerebro que solo gritaba "¡Aléjate! ¡Vete!"

—Para hacer un remedio casero, para las nauseas del embarazo — tras decir eso pasó su mano por la barriga como si de verdad pudiera ver y acariciar al bebé que dentro crecía cada día.

— ¿Eres médico? — no podía evitarlo, algo le incitaba a hablarle, le recordaba tanto a Rin, y aunque era consciente de que no era ella, aunque nadie pudiera compararse a su Rin, esa mujer le recordaba a ella, su voz suave y cariñosa le hacía recordar a esa chica morena que con cada sonrisa le robaba el alma. Hacía años que no se sentía así; por un lado ansioso, nervioso por no poder controlar sus acciones, por otro triste, recordar a Rin era hermoso, triste y doloroso a la vez, pero también se sentía ¿feliz? ¿alegre? No pensaba que esas sensaciones y emociones volvieran a darse en él, no cuando vio a esa chica que amaba inerte en el suelo, fría, muerta, ante él. Pero la voz y amabilidad de esa mujer lo llamaban cual canto de sirena, quería hablarle, escucharla, ver que en el mundo aun existen personas buenas, puras y nobles. Ver su sonrisa bailar en su cara y sentir ese calor en el pecho que sentía cuando Rin le sonreía. Notar ese músculo, aquel órgano que biológicamente lo mantenía con vida, pero que sentimentalmente hacía años había muerto. Sí, en su pecho, después de mucho, Obito, sentía latir su corazón.

—No, soy ninja, pero tampoco ninja médico, solo que con el embarazo he dejado temporalmente las misiones, y cuando mi marido está ocupado me sobra el tiempo, así que me he aficionado a los libros de remedios naturales.

— ¿Su marido está muy ocupado? — ya no había vuelta atrás, muy a su pesar, él seguía teniendo algo que llaman sentimientos, claro que muertos en su pecho y enterrados en dolor, y esa mujer con esa sonrisa había apartado la oscuridad, el odio y el dolor y con ambas manos había tirado de sus otros sentimientos hacia fuera dejándolos en la superficie, asustados y desorientados como alguien que sale tras años, de una cueva a la luz. Porque con esos sentimientos a flote, se sentía perdido, hacía mucho que no era feliz ni buscaba serlo, hacía demasiado que no sentía alegría y hacía milenios que no sentía empatía, tranquilidad y amabilidad; todo lo que esa mujer desprendía. Así que estaba desubicado, fuera de lugar, como si se hubiera olvidado de actuar movido por buenos sentimientos. Pero aun así deseaba hablarle.

—Sí, Minato siempre está muy ocupado.

Como si se desmoronara, Obito tuvo que parpadear para asimilarlo, para asimilar el nombre que acababa de oír.

— ¿Minato?

—Sí, el nombre te es familiar ¿cierto? No es raro, Minato es el actual Hokage de la Villa Oculta de la hoja. Si eres de por aquí, deberías saberlo.

—Sí, el cuarto Hokage.

Había intentado pronunciar con toda la calma y serenidad del mundo, pero era tan altamente difícil. Con todas sus emociones a flor de piel y escuchar eso. Esa mujer, esa jinchuriki, no era sino la esposa de aquel que fue su maestro, de aquel que le enseñó grandes cosas, como ninja, como persona. Las casualidades existían, pero ya era demasiado, cada vez se sentía más contrariado por haberse topado con esa mujer. ¿Alegría o tristeza? ¿Tranquilidad o nerviosismo? ¿Bálsamo o cuchillo que abre aun más las heridas?

La balanza cambiaba de una a otra pero quería seguir respirando esa felicidad, esa nostalgia, esa bondad que parecía marchita en el ser humano, esa esencia de Rin. Los humanos respiraban aire, pero Obito podía jurar que no era el oxígeno de la brisa lo que ahora le mantenía con vida sino el amor, la felicidad que había en las palabras de esa mujer.

— ¿Buscas alguna en especial? — no era la primera vez que iba al bosque, sabía de memoria las plantas que había en él. Aunque no lo pareciera, él estaba en la Villa más de lo que nadie pensaba, cerca, desde las sombras.

—Sí, pero no la encuentro.

—Puedo ayudarte — no preguntó, afirmó.

—Es que no recuerdo el nombre — explicó avergonzada sacando la lengua ante su propio despiste, haciendo nacer una sonrisa en los labios de Obito.

Cada vez más dulzura, cada vez más inocencia, cada vez más Rin.

—Si me la describes, podré guiarte.

Tras una breve descripción Obito identificó la planta y se ofreció a guiarla hasta el lugar concreto. La pelirroja asintió alegre y se dispuso a levantarse, acción que con la gran barriga era más difícil. Sin saber por qué, Obito extendió su brazo prestando su ayuda a la embarazada quien la aceptó gustosa. Para su propio asombro, él sonrió, claro que nadie vio esa sonrisa escondida tras la máscara. Por el camino Kushina se dedicó a hablar.

—Sabes, tengo tanto tiempo libre, que incluso me aburro, claro que Minato intenta acabar rápido sus obligaciones para hacerme compañía, es tan bueno, tan noble y será el mejor padre del mundo porque él está muy entusiasmado con nuestro pequeño, tiene tantas ganas de ser padre…

—Tú también te ves feliz.

— ¡Por supuesto! Estoy tan ansiosa, tengo tantas ganas de que nazca, abrazarlo y mimarlo. No sé si será difícil ser madre pero yo lo haré con amor. Quiero que crezca feliz, risueño y alegre, también que sea un buen niño, obediente y noble, y que se coma la verdura. Quiero verle reír, dar sus primeros pasos, escuchar "mamá" y después "papá", ver como mi Minato lo abraza y después yo abrazarlos a ambos…

Obito se perdió en el curso de las palabras de la mujer. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía remordimiento, dolor por alguien ajeno. Ella era su objetivo, embarazada o no, la bestia que yacía en su interior al ser extraído al Kyubi, puede que el bebé también, podría esperar a que éste naciera, pero al final era lo mismo, el Kyubi destruiría Konoha y con ella a todos los habitantes, ello incluía a Minato, esa mujer y el hijo de ambos.

Por un momento sintió su plan flaquear, ¿podía él hacer algo así? ¿en qué clase de monstruo se había convertido? ¿podía matar a una mujer así de bondadosa? ¿y a su indefenso hijo? No, él no era el culpable. Él no era un monstruo por placer. Él era una víctima de la vida, vida que terminó al ver a Rin muerta. Para él no quedaba nada y ser bondadoso de nada le serviría. Rin no volvería, su amor, su amiga, su esperanza, su vida… no volvería.

—… y quiero ver a quien se parece — Obito volvió a las palabras de la mujer — no me importa su físico, aunque si se pareciera a Minato sería fantástico, porque él es guapísimo y tiene los ojos más bonitos del mundo, pero también quiero que se parezca a mí, que no se rinda nunca, que siga adelante, que luche por sus sueños y por aquellos a los que ame. Como yo siempre lucharé por Minato y por él, mi pequeño Naruto.

Naruto. Ese sería el nombre para el bebé. No lo hacía mencionado antes.

—Parece que lo quieres mucho… a tu esposo — su voz permanecía impasible pero por dentro, el dolor volvía a cubrir su recién reactivado corazón.

—Sí, él es mi vida, mi motor, quien me hace seguir adelante, quien me ayuda y me apoya, quien me cuida y me mima. Quien me ama sin contemplaciones, como yo a él — justo acababa de decir eso cuando Obito señaló las plantas que la mujer buscaba y mientras ésta se acercaba a ellas, le formuló una pregunta que no tendría que haber hecho — ¿y tú, estas enamorado?

El corazón de Obito volvió a dar señales de que seguía vivo, pero esta vez porque sintió en él una punzada tan grande, un dolor tan inmenso que creyó morir ahí mismo.

—Sí. Estuve y estoy enamorado, pero ella está muerta, la mataron ante mis ojos.

La hasta ahora risueña Kushina, se quedó paralizada donde se encontraba a unos metros de Obito, llevándose una mano al pecho, impactada por lo que acababa de oír. La voz de aquel chico, que era un poco raspada como de alguien que ha sufrido mucho, sonó más dolorida que nunca, parecía que fuera a llorar tras esa mascara si acaso no lo había hecho ya, y la culpa la invadió.

—Lo siento, yo no quería…

—No importa — la interrumpió con brusquedad — no es culpa tuya.

De repente sintió unas ganas inmensas de desahogarse, de gritar y llorar como hacía tiempo que no hacía, de ir hacia aquella mujer y llorar hasta que le dolieran los ojos, de contar todo el pesar de su alma hasta quedarse en paz. De abrazar a aquella mujer que tanto le recordaba a Rin, de la forma en la que abrazaría a una madre o hermana mayor, como un niño que llora y busca consuelo.

—Yo… no sé lo que es perder a la persona que amas. Ni puedo imaginar cómo ha de doler, pero creo que tras llorar mucho, me levantaría, me pondría en pie una vez más y sonreiría al mundo, por esa persona y por mi — Obito se sentía atrapado a esas palabras — intentaría hacerle sentir orgullosa de mi. Intentaría cumplir sus sueños por él y hacerle ver que nunca la olvidaría.

Esas palabras martilleaban la cabeza de Obito. Era justo lo contrario a lo que él estaba haciendo. Él era ahora justo lo que Rin más odiaría en el mundo.

—Yo… me tengo que ir, me he entretenido demasiado.

Huir. Correr. Alejarse. Era lo único que la mente de Obito concebía.

Kushina entendió que él chico estaba destrozado por la muerte de esa persona y comprendió su poco interés en seguir conversando.

— Antes de que te vayas… —empezó a decir la mujer mientras se levantaba, esta ver sola, e iba tras una roca a coger unas flores, cuando volvió tendió hacia Obito un pequeño ramillete hecho en un momento de unas preciosas flores blancas — toma, éstas flores indican pureza, como tu amor por ella estoy segura, déjalos en su tumba y recuérdale que no la has olvidado, también es para darte las gracias por ayudarme.

Obito aceptó el ramillete y se fue andando tranquilo para luego echar a correr una vez que ella dejó de verlo.

—Era un chico tímido ¿no, Naruto? — le dijo a su bebe mientras acariciaba su barriga — pero creo que era alguien bueno y puro rato por el dolor. Entonces notó una patadita dentro de su barriga.

—Eso es que tú también lo piensas.

Y sonrió antes de retomar camino a la Villa.

Mientras Obito corría, corría y corría y juraría poder dar la vuelta al mundo sin parar nunca. Sus lágrimas caían, una tras otras pero ninguna podía ver la luz del sol, pues se perdían entre sus mejillas y la fría máscara que llevaba.

Aquel ramillete no iría a la tumba de Rin en Konoha, tumba que él mismo había visitado alguna vez, tumba en la cual veía a Kakashi al igual que en el monumento donde estaba su nombre. Muchas veces había visto a Kakashi ir allí y llorar y hablarle. Pero él tenía otra tumba para Rin, sí, el lugar donde ella murió y que él siempre mantenía lleno de flores. Apretó el ramillete con furia y dolor.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué su sonrisa era tan pura e inocente como la de Rin?

¿Por qué esa sonrisa la reconfortaba?

¿Por qué sus palabras la hacían daño?

Corría y lloraba. No podía parar, quería correr hasta desmayarse, llorar hasta morir. Se había convertido en la clase de monstruo que Rin odiaría. En un ser movido por odio, rencor y dolor que no ama ni quiere ser amado, excepto por ella, por Rin. A ella aun la amaba y la amaría siempre, por ella si se dejaría amar. Pero Rin estaba muerta, nunca volvería a verla, nunca volvería a ver su sonrisa, ni la escucharía decir "Obito" como solo ella podía.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué no la mataron a él? ¿Por qué Kakashi no cumplió su promesa de protegerla?

Él no quiso ser así, las circunstancias lo obligaron. Él no quiso enloquecer al ver la mano del que era su mejor amigo atravesando el pecho de Rin. Él no quería haber producido la masacre que protagonizó tras eso. Él solo quería verla, estar todo su grupo junto, feliz, verla cada día escucharla y amarla, intentar que olvidara al frio Kakashi y se enamorara de él. Pero ya nada importaba.

Le daba pena matar a esa mujer y a su hijo con tal de obtener al Kyubi, pero enterraría su pena en el dolor y llevaría a cabo su plan. Cerraría su corazón a la bondad que ella le había proporcionado porque él ya no debía sentir. Él solo era una máquina que actuaba y que se vengaría. Él no quería oír palpitar su pecho y sentir emociones. Él quería vengarla, aun cuando sabía que Rin no quería eso.

Pero él sí. Él quería que todos sufrieran lo que él sufrió, él quería que si Rin estaba muerta, los demás también lo estuvieran.

Él no quería nada.

Y lo quería todo.

No quería amor.

Pero derrochaba amor por esa chica.

Solo quería descansar.

De las noches llorando, del dolor, de la tristeza.

De los ojos de la chica que cada día lo perseguían, de su sonrisa que veía en todos lados, de su voz que susurraba su nombre una y otra vez en sus oídos.

Quería descansar, de ese amor que le aplastaba el alma.

Quería descansar, de sus ojos adoloridos por llorar.

Quería descansar, de su garganta rota de gritar.

Quería descansar, de sus sueños con Rin y de sus pesadillas sin ella.

Quería descansar, de la vida. La vida que le había sido negada al morir su amor. La vida que perdió el sentido al cerrarle los ojos eternamente a esa noble chica.

Descansaría, cuando acabara con todo. Se vengaría y descansaría.

Libraría su amor y dolor y descansaría, yéndose para siempre con Rin.

Descansaría.

** FIN**


End file.
